Jazz
History Jazz was an explorer who dearly loved finding new and interesting places. In his off time he would often playfully torment Ratchet, though it was always in good fun. Jazz worked with Ratchet in the Science and Exploration Division under Optimus’ leadership. Jazz was there when the war began. He was there when the Autobot Science Teams dug up the shattered artifacts, all but one. Not even Optimus had any idea what would befall them or what that one intact obelisk contained. Jazz was every bit as surprised as his pal Ratchet to discover that not only did the Dynasty of Primes exist, but that Optimus was the last of their lineage. But when Megatron betrayed them all, Jazz stood by Optimus, knowing he would be sorely needed in the coming conflict. It was Jazz’ innate understanding of both familiar and alien environments along with his sheer adaptability made him invaluable to Optimus. As a result, Jazz was quickly promoted to First Lieutenant and became the last Prime’s right-hand-bot. When the Autobots landed on Earth, the human culture drew him in like a super magnet draws ferrous metals. Jazz could barely contain his enthusiasm and excitement, though he began to have doubts when his good buddy Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7. He wasted no words telling Optimus Prime his feelings on the matter. He wouldn’t go against his leader’s orders however, and was incredibly relieved when he saw Bumblebee rolling free and hot for Mission City. Jazz fought hard that day against the Decepticons, fearlessly engaging Brawl head on. But it was Megatron who would ultimately be his doom. When Megatron was resurrected by the Decepticons, the Allspark Shard dislodged from his chassis when he launched himself up out of the ocean and it settled on an overhang above where Jazz was interred at the southern end of the Laurentian Abyss in the rig trailer. A small quake sent the shard falling down towards the trailer, landed and slid down along it and fell through a corrosion hole in the trailer and hit Jazz, bringing him back to life, though he was still in two pieces initially until his regenerative processes rejoined the two halves of his torn body. Upon waking, he let out a shriek of agony that no one could hear from beneath the ocean, and in the same moment, his internal systems began transmitting a panic beacon, but it was too weak and intermittent to penetrate the ocean depths for the Autobots to detect. Delirious from pain and unaware of his actual surroundings, Jazz began to crawl his way out of the Abyss and after two weeks of slow painful climbing finally reached the continental shelf. Another week of crawling and he finally drug himself out of the ocean on the Island of Newfoundland in South-Eastern Canada. The last few days before Jazz finally broke the surface, the Autobots began picking up Jazz’ weak signal, yet knowing he was dead, they at first thought it was a Decepticon trick. But the persistence of the signal began to make them question, and as Jazz slowly drug himself up the beach, groaning and crying out in pain, several Autobots arrived, finding him barely conscious and only just holding together. After sedating him and getting him back to base, Ratchet spent days working to repair his long time friend before Jazz was fully functional again and no longer in pain. Jazz can still recall the agony of being ripped in half by the Decepticon leader, a pain he will never forget. When the memory surfaces, he flinches with the remembered pain, one arm moving to clutch at his midsection briefly. He has become more serious than he used to be, sometimes trying too hard to prove himself as a warrior all over again. Optimus tries to tell him he had long ago earned Prime’s respect, but Jazz can’t let go of the need to prove to himself that he is still worthy of that respect. Current Happenings Once Ratchet had gotten him back to base and repaired, the long process of healing both physically and mentally had only just begun, and in the process of this, Jazz met a human named Cira Landers, a NEST soldier, A-10 Warthog pilot, and avid Parkour/Free Running practitioner. Her athletic ability and sense of humor drew him in and over the course of working together they became fast friends and Jazz became Cira's Guardian. It didn't take long for feelings to develop between them, yet both were hesitant to talk about it. A week after one of Tarnish's creations, Goliath, woke up on NEST base and started tearing up the place, they could no longer keep their feelings secret and while on a mini-vacation in New Orleans, confessed their love and began their relationship in full, much to Jazz' relief and joy. Personality Jazz’ trademark acrobatics and happy-go-lucky attitude belies his true intensity in combat. When it comes right down to it, his swagger and one-liner taunts are a smooth veneer to distract his opponents and get them to under estimate him and he’s perfectly fine with that. He’s amazingly cool under pressure and endlessly fascinated by new cultures, thus he jumps at the chance to get in on any exploratory mission. Jazz absorbs information like a sponge, assimilating language, culture, and geo-political information at break-neck speeds and he’s always looking out for more. Quotes Relations Currently Guardian of Cira Landers whom he is also dating. Family (Natural or Adoptive) *None. Friends *Optimus Prime *Ironhide *Ratchet *Bumblebee Neutrals * Enemies *Megatron *Brawl *Most Decepticons Strengths and Skills Speed, athleticism, and adaptability, Jazz can dance around larger enemies with ease. He can receive visual and audio feed from six hundred dedicated channels to instantly decode or unscramble top secret data. His retractable visor grants him visibility in the Ultraviolet Spectrum of light, allowing him to see energy radiation to pinpoint weaknesses in his targets. Jazz can also use his extendable wheels like roller-skates coupled with his friction retardant surface, making him lightning fast and hard to hit in battle. Jazz' greatest strength is probably his adaptability, especially with as easily as he assimilates information from so many sources all at once. This has enabled Jazz to become one of Optimus’ most valuable soldiers. Weaknesses and Flaws Jazz is among the smallest of the Autobots, and while his small stature gives him greater speed and maneuverability, he lacks the durability and heavy armor of his larger and stronger companions. Jazz would turn his force field to protect his body work rather than his Laser Core containing his Spark. Because of this, after having drained his generator’s power during the fight in Mission City, Megatron ripped Jazz in half which damaged his Laser Core and blew his Spark off line. While he’s not as laid back since being resurrected, he still prizes his body work more than he probably should. Fears: *Endless boredom and tedious repetitive tasks. *Failing his friends and comrades in any task. *Falling to a meaningless death, again… Weapons His custom made rotating tri-tanium composite battle shield is laced with a microscopic tactical sensor web that predicts attacks and is resistant to anything short of a close range plasma canon hit. Incorporated into the shield is a laser guided cryo-emitter which fires streams of sub-zero liquid nitrogen as cold as minus 400 Degrees-C at up to 0.9 mile range which he uses to freeze opponents within seconds. The emitters also have a fast heat setting which he uses in tandem with the liquid nitrogen to crack even the toughest armors. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information Holoform Face Claim: Will Smith Holoform Name: DJ Crothers Holoforn Height: 6 feet 2 inches tall Optic Color: Blue Body Color: Silver Alternate Mode: 2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP Distinguishing Features: Retractable visor and four fingered omni-directional hands Scars/Pin Stripes: Faint but jagged scaring across his mid torso where he had been ripped in half by Megatron in 2007. Dialogue Text Color: color=silver #E6E8FA Custom Title: Intelligence Officer Stats: Strength: 6 Intelligence: 6 Speed: 9 Endurance: 7 Rank: 8 Courage: 9 Firepower: 6 Skill: 5 Category:Canon Characters